Friends and Family games
by Melissa E Malfoy
Summary: Katniss moved to District 2 when she was 4. She left behind her mother and her unborn sister and left with her father. Now Enboria looked after her and what happens then the fates turn against her as she faces against old friends and family in the 74th Hunger Games.
1. The reaping

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think and what I need to improve on in the comments. There will also be a poll to do with the next chapter at the end of each chapter. ~ClatoshipperTHG**

 **Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer today?  
Gale: Me!  
Me: Ok Gale, go ahead.  
Gale: ClatoshipperTHG does not own any of the characters. If she says she does then I will shoot her and get Katniss to shoot her as well.  
Me: Ok, I do not own the characters. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.  
Gale: Good. Be careful everybody as ClatoshipperTHG is a bit of a Capitol girl!  
Me: I am not. I may not be from the same district as you but that doesn't mean I am a Capitol girl.  
Gale and Katniss: You are a Capitol girl!  
Me: I am from District 2. Right Clove?  
Clove: Yes, ClatoshipperTHG is from District 2 and in no ways is a Capitol girl.  
Gale and Katniss: Okay.  
Me: Thanks. Now, let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 1: The reaping**

 **Katniss POV**

It was a bright and sunny day in District 2 as I walked through the streets. I was walking to where my adopted mother lived to get ready for the reaping. My father used to work in District 12, where my real mother is from, but he had to come back home to District 2 and left my mother and my unborn sister alone in District 12. The mentors in 12 have chosen me and Cato to volunteer for the reaping and I am not scared because I can use a bow and arrow and I can fight. I beat most of the 18 year olds even though I am only 16.

I ran back to Victors Village where Enboria looked after me since I was 4. When I moved to District 2, I missed my mother a lot so I cried a lot and Enboria sang an old lullaby to me to calm me down when I was missing my mum as my dad was often at work. Running to my room, I started to think about how to do my hair and decided to do 2 plaits that joined at the back with a bun and went to my closet and picked out a light blue dress and got changed.

I walked slowly to the town square and got my blood taken before being sent to the 16 year old section. The normal introduction happened and Ellie put her hand in the female bowl and called out the name. 'Clove Fuhrman,'

I ran out of the crowd. 'I volunteer,' I say as I walk up to the stage and Ellie asks my name. 'Katniss, Katniss Everdeen,' I told her quietly.

'Now for the boys,' she smiled. 'Alex-,'

A boy called out from the crowd. 'I volunteer,' It was Cato and Ellie asked his name. 'Cato, Cato Ludwig,'

'Give a big hand for this year's tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Cato Ludwig,'


	2. Goodbye and off to the Capitol

**A/N: I am sorry about not doing the poll at the end of the chapter but the poll will be at the end of this chapter instead. Also, this story includes Clato, Odesta (part 2 when it goes onto Catching fire), Everlark, Gadge and Everthorne (This is not Katniss and Gale. This is Prim and Rory). There will also be bits of Glimmer and Marvel but that is really it as all the others are the only long term matches in this story and the main one is Everlark. Also, I am sorry if any of the characters are OOC. One last thing, this is rated T because I am paranoid and it is not until later in the story that it becomes T rated. For now it will be around K/K+~ClatoshipperTHG**

 **Me: Whose turn is it to do the disclaimer? What about someone who has their first time appearance in this chapter? That's right, Brutus, it is your turn.  
Brutus: ClatoshipperTHG may be from my district but she does not own the The Hunger Games or any of the characters.  
Me: That is true and DISTRICT 2 FOREVER.  
Finnick, Annie and Mags: NO DISTRICT 4.  
Clove, Brutus, Enboria, Cato and Lyme: We agree with ClatoshipperTHG.  
Prim, Mrs Everdeen, Mrs Mellark, Mr Mellark, Rye, Brioche, Mr Everdeen, Mr Hawthorne, Posy, Gale, Haymitch, Madge, Mayor Undersee, Darius, Cray, Delly, Katniss and Rory: NO DISTRICT 2.  
Me: Sorry District 2, we are outnumbered and so are you District 4.  
Effie, Cinna, Flavius, Vienna, Octavia, President Snow and President Snow's Granddaughter: What about the Capitol?  
Me: I am sad to say that District 2 and District 4 are outnumbered and so is the Capitol so District 12 wins.  
Everyone not from District 12: Oh.  
Me: Now let's get on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2  
Goodbye and off to the Capitol.  
Katniss POV  
**I and Cato are taken into the Justice Building to say our goodbyes and not many people come to say goodbye to me. My father came to talk to me and gave me my token which was a small locket with a picture of me, my mother, Rose, my father, Drew, my aunt, Hazelle, my 2 uncles, Haymitch and Ben/ my cousin and both my mother and my aunt were pregnant with a child. This was the day we were leaving to go to District 2 and I have not seen any of them since. There was also another photo of me on a boy's shoulders and he was the same age as me. That was Peeta in that photo. Peeta has 2 older brothers, Rye and Brioche. Then, I was allowed to talk to Cato, so I went to where he was and I showed him the locket and told him who they were before we got on the train and we all talked about our strengths as I looked at my locket.

Cato slowly approached me later on and looked at the photo, which was 12 years old. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at my mum and aunt, both around 8 months pregnant. 'This is my token,' I told Cato.  
'My token is a watch that Clove gave me,' Cato sighed.  
'I know you will miss her and will do anything to go back home to her so I am saving you in the arena,' I smiled to him.  
'Katniss, I don't need help but if it comes down to just a few of us, I will accept the offer,' Cato smiled.  
'Okay, now we are going to the Capitol for the first time,' I sighed.  
'Yeah,' Cato smiled.  
'I will finally see him,' I was looking at the picture of my 6 year old cousin. 'I wonder if he will remember me,' I sighed  
'Who will remember you and how will you see him in the Capitol,' Cato asked me, confused.  
'He is my cousin, he is 2 years older than me and he is a victor so will be a mentor this year,' I smile to him.  
'Okay, we are going to be at the Capitol soon,' He smiled to me.  
'That is great, I will get to see him again,' I beamed and with that we spent the rest of the train ride in silence.

 **A/N: The poll for this chapter is:**

 **What do you think Katniss reaction would be to Prim and Peeta being in the games with her?  
Sad  
Happy  
Shocked  
Scared  
Mental Breakdown (this is already planned but I will see who thinks it is a good idea)  
Angry  
You can pick up to 3 options as long as they are not opposites.**


End file.
